


What lurks below is sometimes fun.

by FionaOrion



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal, Consentacles, Double Penetration, Fantasy, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Penetration, Other, Smut, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Triple Penetration, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 17:54:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18856081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FionaOrion/pseuds/FionaOrion
Summary: Cilly is lost, but not alone it seams, A creature wants to make friends with a certain part of her anatomy.





	What lurks below is sometimes fun.

Deep in the earth, by human standards, in a place where the sun did not shine, where the cavern roofs were hardly seen hundreds of feet above. Where old the old swamps lay, water glowing its dull purple hue, where old serpents and monsters from times long forgotten lurked, Cilly Cotte stood on a rickety pier looking out to the swamp, as it spanned on through endless unmapped caverns and tunnels.

Not that the old worn pier connected to anything, much of the town that once was has sunk into the water, reclaimed by the swamp.

"Well, I think I am lost" she said.

Nothing replied to her, the swamp was quiet and still, it's light softly illuminating the twisted trees.

Not that her missing companion usually answered her. Mutes tended to be silent to no one's surprise. Still Cilly was always reassured by his presence and could usually tell what he was thinking. His silence usually said a lot.

The old pier stretched out through the underground swamp, out past the gnarled, knotted trees and spikes to open shallow lakes, where at the end, sat a small wooden boat.

Cilly figured it was a good place as any to start. She glanced back at the sunken abandoned town.

How anyone established a town down here was a mystery to Cilly. The sunken caverns were an unknown to all but the most adventurous sorts.

Cilly shook her head of the thoughts and began to walk down the pier, the old boards creaking under her shoes in the quiet swamp.

The small boat had clear large holes in it, where entire boards were missing. Yet, the boat was not sunk. The purple water sat outside the boat, visable through the holes, as if an invisible barrier was keeping it at bay.

Cilly dropped down, dangling her leg down to the boat and testing its buoyancy with her heeled shoe and Cilly decided that it seemed sturdy enough.

Shifting forward, Cilly slowly climbed into the boat, until she was sitting on one of the seats. She avoided the holes with her feet, not fully trusting the phantom barrier. Though if it leaked at all, Cilly would soon be acquainted with the strange water below.

There were no paddles, but that was not an issue for someone like Cilly.

Raising her hand, a glow surrounded the boat and it slowly drifted forwards, pushed and pulled by the magic surrounding it.

The boat drifted along the purple water away from the pier, the air was thick and warm, Cilly slowly began to drift off in the rocking boat.

She had lent back against the back of the boat and dozed, letting her magic pull the boat along,

She dozed like this for an unknown time, not paying attention to what was happening and letting her mind wander, her lower half was feeling warm and relaxed and whatever was touching her massaged and wrapped itself around her legs. Cilly was comfortable, even in a place like this she was known to find comfort.

The boat bumped into the bank of the purple lake and the soft impact roused Cilly from her slumber. She sat herself up and realised that there was a reason that her lower half was warm, even though her sleepy mind hadnt thought it a concern

Nestled in between her legs was a pink mass of soft formless tentacle like appendages protruding form a centre mass, most of which had gently coiled themselves around her thighs and up to her waist, having pushed her dress up and out of the way. the centre mass was about the size of her head, and had a large central eye, a soft blue in colour That was mere inches from her panty covered crotch, and it was looking at her in what seamed to be apprehension, waiting for what she would do next.

Cilly stared back at it in her sleepy haze, not fully understanding what she was looking at. Until finally the tentacles gave her thighs a soft squeeze and continued to move and massage. And the eye looked down at her crotch.

"uh, hey"

The eye snapped back up to her, it's tentacles still moving, now a couple pushing themselves underneath her, wedging themselves between the boat seat and her ass. The central eye looked at her.

Cilly should have been concerned, at finding a strange creature nestled in between her legs and groping her thighs and bum, but she could not find herself to worry, she even tried to worry and think about the danger, but she felt content with letting it do its thing.

"You having a fun time down there? " she asked the thing.

It looked up at her and it's eye rotated slightly and blinked up at her. , and to Cilly it looked like a dog cocking it's head, when they are curious.

"you're lucky your cute, other girls wouldn't let you do this"

It was cute Cilly thought, it had a soft colour and was rather gentle, it's big eye that took up most of its frame, and said eye was a vibrant blue that had an surprisingly emotive gaze that she could almost read.

A thin appendage approached her crotch and gently pressed up against her panties, rubbing her labia through the cotton. A Tingling crept it's way through her body and she realised that she was wet, arousal had soaked through her panties and was beginning to coat the tentacle rubbing against her. Unwilling she let out a soft barely there moan,and knew that if this continued she was only going to get louder.

The soft tentacles continued to gently squeeze and pull her thighs and bum as tiny unseen suckers on each tentacle had attached to her skin. And slowly with an increasing yet still gentle force, began to push her legs open.

Cilly complied without thought, hooking her legs over each side of the boat, legs dipping into the strange water, her earlier concerns about it lost in a haze of pleasure and growing lust.

With better access, more tentacles moved closer, these thicker than the one rubbing up against her at about two of her slender fingers wide. The original one which had now pushed under her panties and against her skin as it wrapped around her panties and pulled them up and out of the way exposing her pussy to the world, and the creature.

The new thicker tentacle pushed up against pussy, rubbing it's head against her and coating itself in her arousal, sending shooting pleasure through her, and a little bit of frustration.

"Come on, stop teasing and just fuck me" she groaned out.

The eye snapped back up to look at her. And without breaking eye contact, it's tentacle pushed inside her, stretching her lower lips open.

"Oh shit" "Cilly groaned out before she could stop herself. The creature thrust itself into her, the tentacle pushing deeper with every stroke, the tiny suckers slightly pulling at her inner walls creating friction, just before the pulling would get painful it would let go before starting again. Heat and pleasure had spread through Cilly as she found her hands gripping the side of the boat, face flushed, eyes now screwed shut in pleasure.

Apparently not content with one, another of the creatures tentacles pushed up against her pussy alongside the other one, Cilly at this point was drenched and the tentacle, able to control what it was stuck to, pushed in with ease, stretching Cilly wider than ever. Yet Cilly could not help the words that came out next.

"Oh, fuck, please, more, fuck me more!"

The two surged forward, faster, and alternating their thrusts, when one had thrust in the other would withdraw, both sets of suckers latching on her velvety walls, causing them to pull at opposite directions.

One Tentacle was squished in under her, squished between her bum and the wooden seat, but had wriggled forth and was now pushing up against her back door, but this one still had her panties in the way.

"Hang on a sec" said Cilly, and the thrusting stopped, both tentacles deep inside her, bottoming out just before her cervix. Cilly opened her eyes, the blue eye gazing at her questionably. Cilly could see little of her pale thighs, so wrapped in the soft pink of her companion.

Pushing past them with her hands. She grasped the tie of her panties at her side and undid them, pulling at it until the fabric came free, and the tentacle was free to press its head against her anus.

 

Raising her hips, Cilly shifted forwards and leant further backwards, exposing her ass more and letting the creature have better access to both her holes.

The creature did not expect the movement and Cillys stuffed pussy bumped into the creatures eyelid that had shut just in time.

"Sorry" said Cilly, and reached out a hand and stroked its body like it was the side of a lovers face.

Since when did she refer to it as a lover?

"You're very gentle for a tentacle creature." she said to it, him, her. It was hard to tell.

It closed its eye and pressed its self against her hand.

'Fucking cute.' Cilly thought.

"Okay, come on, keep fucking me" she said and lent back against the boat, hand still on her companion.

The tentacles leapt into action, withdrawing and thrusting back in, working back up their speed. The one at her back door pushed against her unused virgin rose bud, but the friction did not let it. Again it tried harder and failed, and started to get painful.  
A tentacle withdrew from her pussy completely and was quickly replaced by the one at her back door as they swapped places. Drenched in her juices, this one found more success, and with slow insistent force, her anus yeilded and the head popped inside, taking her anal cherry.

It felt different than in her pussy, but equally incredible as it pushed deep into her ass, and already, Cilly found herself wanting more.

Cillys eyes opened and looked down, the eye looking straight at her,

"you can go deeper if you want" Cilly said, "here" she continued, as her other hand dropped in between her legs and. Touched her clit. It's eyes followed her hand, and a tentacle moved forward and wrapped itself around her wrist, pulling it away.

The two tentacles in her cunt pushed forward pressing their heads against her cervix causing pleasure disguised as a small amount of pain to shoot through her

Cilly, resolving to keep her eyes open watched as the much thinner first one about half the width of a finger moved closer and pushed into her pussy as well, sliding up past the other two and pushed its way through her cervix and into her womb.

Cillys eyes fluttered as she struggled to keep her eyes open.

A strange creature that Cilly had never seen before, and just met had penetrated her most deepest parts and taken her anal virginity.

The thought only served to heighten her arousal.

The tentacles hadn't stopped however, still they thrust in and out, the thin one began to swell, stretching and stretching Cilly until it was the same size as the other two stretching her cervix open, it's head pressing against the back of her womb.

The one in her rear was also increasing its pace, having stuffed her full, it pounded in and out of her.

As before, one withdrew from her abused pussy to be replaced by another and the other pressed alongside the one in her ass and in.

With the number of tentacles in her at 5 Cilly began to lose the ability to think, he mind only thinking about how full she was. And she finally reached her limit.

Cilly clamped down hard on the tentacles as her orgasm rocked through her, making her legs tremble and hands clench, all while the creature watched her face screw up in pleasure as she screamed, her voice echoing off the cavern roof.

The creature didn't stop its assault, pounding hard into Cilly as she came down from her orgasm, already building her to her next.

It wasn't long until she felt the tentacles begin to pound into her at an irregular pace, none matching the other's, and she knew it was about cum.

She grasped the creature with her hands.

"Come on cutie, cum inside me" she encouraged, voice unsteady and lust filled. The tentacles swelled in size and then she could feel its hot sticky cum painting her insides, the ones in her ass buried so deep she thought it was coming in her stomach.

The three in her pussy had pulled back and with a powerful thrust that had her seeing stars, all three pushed past her cervix and came directly into her womb.

The feeling triggered Cillys following orgasm. And after what felt like hours, fell back against the boat, breathing hard. Staring up at the cavern.

After some time she felt the tentacles withdrawing from her well used holes, looking down, Cilly was amazed at how much was in her, the width of the three together was as thick as her forearm at the elbow. And had buried themselves more than a foot deep. And the ones in her ass were even deeper.

Thick purple cum followed out of her. Pouring out of her holes, yet she could still feel alot inside her.

"fuck, you really know how to show a girl a good time."

The tentacles withdrew into its body until they were only about 6 inches long. The ones wrapped around her legs had withdrawn as well, leaving it sitting beyween her legs looking at her.  
Picking the creature up, she brought it to up face and kissed just above its central eye.

She cuddled the pink and blue eyed creature to her Breast and slowly regained her breath.

After a while she sat up and looked around. The boat had come ashore at a tunnel entrance, a small thin path winding through the the strange trees and undergrowth.

"well, guess that's where I'm going." looking down at the creature she said "what about you, you wanna come with me?"

The creature regarded her and it's tentacles latched onto h front, worming under her dress and over her breasts.

"I guess that's a yes. alright, let's go"

On shakey legs, Cilly stood, and peeled the creature off her brests and tucked him into the side bag she carried, it's tentacles protruding out.

Cilly realised that her underwear was lost, drifting away in the water several meters away from her.

Cum had started leaking down her legs when she felt a tentacle slide under her dress, down in between her butt cheeks and press its length against her ass and pussy, trapping the cum inside her.

Cilly figured that worked just as well.

Slowly stepping out of the boat and onto land, Cilly on still weak legs began to walk along the path, now much less alone, and with heat on her belly and the way the tentacle rubbed against her every step, Cilly didn't figure she would get very far before a round two. And Cilly didn't have a problem with that.

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't intended to end up as Smut.


End file.
